KadenBoi8
KadenBoi8 is a penguin in Club Penguin. He was born March 19th, 2000. He is a famous penguin who lives in Ski Village. He found out about the Agency Triad in 2017 during Operation: Gangster. He is usually seen skiing in Mount Ski since that is his favourite sport. He's always prepared for a snowball fight and eager to sled race or surf. He loves music and cares for other penguins. He owns a Green Puffle named Linus, a Purple one named Clyde and a Rainbow puffle named Xander. He is usually seen wearing his favourite cap the Sunny Side and his Gold Puffle chain necklace. Every once a year, he travels to New Penguin City and stays there for a week usually during the summer. He also enjoys Hydro Hopper. He is Colarondo's nephew. He is the boyfriend of Kaitlin Antarctica. He sometimes goes to his uncle's house to learn a few fighting techniques. Early Life As a child, Kaden was very devoted to the protection and safety of others and in primary school, stood up to bullies that bullied others. He also very much liked Sled Racing as a child and discovered it on his first visit to Ski Hill and enjoyed sledding in his free time from the age of 7. His personality made him more and more famous during middle school. He won the Sled Race Championships Final 2014 making him event more popular and even more because of the things he was involved in, survived and went through (e.g. Mystery Menace, Chaotic Switcheroo, Doomsweek). During Operation: Gangster, Kaden and his friends discovered the existence of the SFCP and SFD and would also play a big role in the discovery of the RPF's plans and where their hideout was. Around this time, he fell in love with his friend, Kaitlin Antarctica and they started dating. Kaden and most of his friends were hypnotized into following Herbert during Club Doom and could not escape until Club Penguin Island was nearly destroyed. He escaped with only his most prized possessions and his puffles. He narrowly escaped the Big Bang in 2021 and went with a team of agents to help round up criminals during Operation: Jailbreak later that year. He joined other agents in an attempt to ambush a known Gangsta Corp meeting at the Beach. Around 2022, Kaden and a band of other penguins were marooned on a desert island when their ship crashed and Kaden was nearly melted when he almost fell into lava but was saved by Teddy Field though Teddy was injured instead and was immediately taken to hospital once they were save. EPF Life KadenBoi8 joined the EPF during the Battle of 2023. He fought drones with Snowball Cannons and joined the EPF alongside Kaitlin Antarctica and Owen Snowski. He proposed to Kaitlin on September 19, 2024 and they got married on February 16, 2025. Kaden and Kaitlin had their first child, Madeleine on November 10 later that year. Kaden became an expert in the generalist area, being reasonably well trained in Tactical, Stealth, Tech and so on. Kaden and Kaitlin had their next child in 2026 who Kaden and Kaitlin agreed to name Teddy as a thanks to Teddy Field for saving Kaden's life 3 years previously. Kaden rose through the ranks and was soon within the top 150 agents of the entire Agency Triad. He went on several successful reconnaissance, assault and ambush missions against the RPF (every now and then coming face-to-face with notorious fugitives such as the Crab Master or Cyrus Kode) and once even met Agent66929. He accompanied Ninja X, Alex Stevenson, Dax Antarctica and Sally Zooks to missions to Tempest Islands and the Cavernous Cold and discovered much more about the places and map more unknown terrain. Kaden and some of his friends stood up to the RPF during the EPF's Last Stand in 2028 but were among the injured after the Last Stand and he was sent to hospital. Kaden and some of his friends who worked in the Agency Triad joined the ISDF while some others continued working for the SFCP. Kaden and Kaitlin had their third child, Julie that November. The Doom War In 2036, when the RPF took over the Penguin States, Kaden and most of the Agency Triad agents in Club Penguin rushed to the scene of S.H.A.R.K. agents attacking Companion Island and hastened to defend the citizens of Club Penguin. Kaden later joined the Final Battle in Penguinhattan, New Penguin City where the RPF and several S.H.A.R.K. were finally beaten back. Kaden managed to rescue his injured and unconscious wife from being crushed by a collapsing building and escaped before it could get them both and brought her to New Penguin City hospital and remained with her even after the battle was over. Trivia * He is an only child. * His favourite Fizzlepunch flavour is Lemon. * That Golden Puffle Necklace isn't worn just to make him look cool. It was a reward from the Golden Puffle Tribe that was enchanted and turned into a Golden City Key which is needed to open the gate. Category:Penguins Category:Mascots Category:KadenBoi8's Family